Digi Stoires Season 2: The New Age
by Hemostrat
Summary: With new digimon, and new levels of digivolution and with one huge powerful digimon looking for them, the Digidestions (Season 1 and 2) have come together once again to destroy evil.


Digi Stories Series 2 ****

Digi Stories Series 2

Episode 1: The new Digivice

Ken "It's bin so long since all the Digidestions have been in the Digital World. Ever since our digivices were destroyed we couldn't go back, we just erased it from our minds, but me I would never, and I will never forget Wormmon. Anyway everybody has grown up a lot since we last saw each other. T.K., Davis, Kari, Yolie and me are now 16 instead of 12. Cody is now 13 years old. And all of the other Digidestions are in their 20s. Tai and Sora are going to get married, Joe moved to America. And no one knows what happened to Wallace. T.K. and Kari are together and Davis found a girl that he LOVES! Her name is Erika and things are going smooth." 

"Ken, help me!" yelled out Wormmon.

"Wormmon!?" yelled out Ken as he was eating dinner.

"Ken dear," said his mom "Are you O.K.?"

"Oh yes I'm fine" said Ken sitting down, "May I be excused?" he asked.

  
"Yes, you may," replied his dad. Ken getting out of his chair walking to his room.

"I have to get to the Digital World, I just have to. Wormmon is in trouble, but I don't have a digivice. Wait, well the first one came out of the computer so…" said Ken to himself. Then longing on to aol surfing the net trying to find what site sent out the digivices. He was trying all night but fell asleep on the computer.

Next Day: At school,

  
"So Davis, what are you going tonight?" asked Erika. 

"Ummmmmmmmm," said Davis thinking.

"Cause if you weren't I guess you could come over to my house…." Replied Erika. 

"Oh O.K.!!!!" yelled Davis.

"So T.K., we still having dinner tonight?" ask Kari a down the hall from Davis.

"You bet Kari!" replied T.K.

Ken's House:

"There just has to be A WAY!" yelled Ken, pounding the keyboard and all of the sudden sucked in to his computer.

DigiWorld:

"How did I get here? I just got sucked into my computer and landed here. Wait, what has happened here?! It is destroyed. But how can that be? We defected all the evil in the digital world. But Wormmon, was that what he was calling me for?" thought Ken. "First I have to find my friend," contained Ken. And started to walk yelling "WORMMON!" Ken kept on walking in till he saw a cave. He thought he heard a voice and he thought it might be Wormmon. "Wormmon!? Wormmon!!" yelled Ken running into the cave, and went all the way back and found his friend Wormmon and something else Wormmon was looking at.

"Ken you are here! Look at this thing. I think it is called a Digital Control," said Wormmon.

"What do you think it does Wormmon? You think it is like a Digiegg?" ask Ken.

"I don't know it's the first time I have ever seen this, but look. It has the crest of Kindness on it, maybe it's yours Ken," Wormmon told Ken.

"I'm not sure but I will try to pick it up," said Ken, picking up the Digital Control and 15 pink lights came out of the Digi-Control and flew around and went away and one flew right into Ken. "Wormmon, is this the new……… Digivices!?" 

To Be Continued………… 

Is this a new digivice? And if it is who will the other 14 go to? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Episode 2: The New Evil

Wormmon "Last time Ken found away into the Digital World with out a digivice and came looking for me. He found me in a cave looking at something called a Digi-Control. Witch had the crest of kindness on it. Ken picked it up and out came 15 pink lights. They flew out of the top of the cave and one went to Ken."

"I'm not sure Ken but I think it is" replied Wormmon. "Try picking up the Digi-Control," Wormmon continued.

Ken picking up the Digi-Control and it started to glow, glowing pink. "It's it's mine. But how do I us it?" ask Ken to Wormmon.

"I heard that you say Digi-Control Power Up!" said Wormmon. "But I'm not sure it was only a rumor."

Real World:

"Man I hate this class, it is so dumb!" thought Cody in his head.

"Now does anyone know what 376 divided by 9 is?" ask Mr. Fujiama.

No one raising they're hand but one kid in the back did. "Yes Jeff what is your guess?" asked Mr. Fujiama.

"I think it is 40 remainder 6?" asked Jeff taking a guess.

"That is right now what is……" said Mr. Fujiama but before he could finish the bell rang. "Well that is all for today have a fun day and do your homework," said Mr. Fujiama when everybody was running out of the room.

"I wonder why Ken didn't come to school today Kari. Now I have to go give him his homework," said T.K. walking out of school.

"T.K. you live across from him" said Kari laughing.

"Oh yeah," s aid T.K. and he started to laugh too.

Davis walking up to the two "What is so funny Kari?" he asked.

"Oh nothing Davis well see you tomorrow," said Kari.

"Yeah later Davis," said T.K.

"Davis!" yelled Erika. "So you coming to my house?" she asked Davis.

"I don't think so I'm really sorry I have a lot of homework tonight," said Davis.

"Davis, we are in the same classes all of them! Now come on," said Erika grabbing Davis's hand.

"Erika leave him alone!" yelled Kari dropping her books on the ground. "Don't you get it?! He made up that lie because he didn't want to go to your house!" Kari said.

"Will you stop it! I mean you aren't like in love with him! Oh wait, ha ha ha! You are!" yelled Erika. "Everybody KARI LOVES DAVIS!!!!! KARI LOVES DAVIS, KARI LOVES DAVIS, KARI LOVES DAVIS!!!!!!" Erika chanted out loud very loud.

Now Kari was getting very very mad and it seemed like her head was about to fly off then she did it "Erika you are this close to getting the [sh^t][1] knocked out of you!!!" yelled Kari.

"Oh like I'm so scared what can a little sissy do to me?!" asked Eerika.

"That it Erika!! I was only being nice to you because you were Davis's GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Kari.

"Argg" mumbled Davis.

"Now it's over you are dead!" yelled Kari jumping on Erika knocking her over and started to punch her.

"Wow I never knew she could pack that kind of punch," said T.K.

"Same here I'm just worried about Erika," replied Davis. "You think we should to something?" he asked T.K.

"Ummmm," said T.K. thinking. When Kari was just punching away on Erika then on the face. When that happened T.K. and Davis covered they eyes. "Umm yeah I think we should help."

"Yeah," replied Davis. T.K. going over to Kari and trying to pick her up and get her away from Erika.

Mr. Fujiama then came walking down the hall seeing the four children. "What the DEVIL?!" yelled Mr. Fujiama. "It there a problem here!? Wait don't answer that Kari, Erika, Davis and T.K. my class room now for two hours!" yelled Mr. Fujiama pointing to his room. All four of them walking into the room seeing Cody there still.

"Cody!? What are you doing here?" asked Kari.

"Oh just getting my books," replied Cody. Then all of the sudden five pink lights ran right into the five children. 

"What, Davis! Is this some kind of a joke you are playing?!" asked Erika. 

"Ummmm of course not!" yelled Davis and then the pink glowing thing stopped glowing and turned into a digivice! 

"It's a……. Digivice!" said Cody.

"A digivce!? What is that? The newest toy game thing or something?" ask Erika.

"If we got new digivices, that means……." Said T.K.

"The Digital World is in trouble!" yelled the four Digidestions. 

"Come on to the computer lab," said T.K. and they all ran out of the room even Erika with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ok this is as far as I go, were are we going anyways!??" yelled Erika to Davis.

"Follow me and you will see. Digi-port open!" yelled Davis and all of them being sucked into the computer. And transported into the same cave Ken and Wormmon were in.

"Ken! So this is were you were. You missed school today," said Davis.

"I know that but look I found something Wormmon says it is something called a Digital Control," said Ken taking it out and showing it to them.

"Ha! Who do these kids think they are? Well I will have to take care of them, Chickomon!" 

"Yes my lord," said Chickomon.

"Who should I send to destroy them? Oh yes, they are the DigiDestions so I will send a old friend of theirs. Number 1 and 2 attack aerie 89!" said the evil voice pressing two buttons.

"Rahhhhhhh!"

"ARGGG!"

Tai and Sora's house:

"Tai don't you think you need to eat? You haven't even had breakfast yet. Come and eat something," said Sora.

"Oh fine Sora," said Tai getting up then two pink lights went to the both of them. "Sora look, it's a it's a……."

"Digivice!" said Sora completing Tai's sentence. "Let's go!" said Sora looking at Tai. Putting there digivices to the computer and getting sucked in too.

"So dad when you coming back from work today?" asked Matt over the phone.

"Oh I'm going to stay late tonight Matt I'm sorry," replied his dad.

"Oh it's ok," said Matt then a pink light came to him and he soon found out it was a digivice. "Well ok dad bye," said Matt hanging up the phone and running to his computer and going to the Digital World himself too. 

Digi World:

Matt Tai and Sora ending up in the same cave as the others.

"Wait a second! How is everybody ending up here?! asked Erika.

"Same way we came, oh hi Tai, Sora Matt. Been a long time" said Davis. 

"Yeah well what is wro…….." Matt said but then he heard two loud foot steps.

"What the?" yelled Ken running out side with everybody behind him.

"No, Greymon. What has he done to you?" asked Tai.

"Garurumon no!" yelled Matt.

"Nova Blast!" yelled Greymon firing the fire ball at the digidestions hardly missing them but hitting the cave knocking it down.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Wormmon you have to try and digivolve," said Ken.

"I'll try Ken," said Wormmon.

Wormmon digivolved to…Sting oh nevermind.

"I can't! Something is wrong with me, wait Ken us the power of the Digi-Control it should give me a boost," said Wormmon.

"Right, Digi-Control Power UP!" yelled Ken and a pink light came around Wormmon.

Wormmon digivolved to…Hornitmon!

"It worked!" yelled Ken.

"I am Hornitmon by using the Digi-Control of kindness I digivolved. My Horn Blade will knock you out like a light."

"Wow, that is cool!" said Erika.

"Go get them Hornitmon!" yelled Ken.

"Horn Blade!" yelled Hornitmon.

"AHHHHH" yelled Greymon.

"AHHHHHH" yelled Garurumon. Both digimon falling to the ground but then getting up.

"Nova Blast! Howling Blaster!" yelled both digimon. Hitting Hornitmon knocking him down. 

"Hey Davis, what is that?" asked Erika pointing to something in the aches under some rocks.

"Hey, that is a Digi-Control!" said Davis running over to were the Digi-Control lay. "Hey that has the crest of Sincerity on it! Erika try to pick it up," said Davis.

"Well I'm not too strong, but I'll try," said Erika picking up the Digi-Control and out game a digimon. 

"My name is Eaglemon! I use my Bird vision to pick off my enemies,"

"Wow my very own digimon! Cool!"

"That is nice but I think you better get Eaglemon to digivolve or else we are going to get it," said Kari.

"I'll try, Eaglemon you ready?" asked Erika.

"Ready," replied Eaglemon.

"Digi-Control Power Up!"

Eaglemon digivolved to… Birdmon!

"Wow that is big," said Erika.

"They get bigger much bigger," said T.K.

"Well it doesn't matter about the size go help Hornitmon!" yelled Ken.

Birdmon flying over to were the battle was taking place. "Bird Fire!" it yelled firing at the two digimon knocking them down. "Hornitmon are you ok?"

"Yeah thank you Birdmon watch out! Horn Blade!" yelled Hornitmon firing his attack at Garurumon witch was about to attack Birdmon. "Now Birdmon, both of us at the two of them. NOW! Sting Thrower!" yelled Hornitmon.

"Wing Fire!" yelled Birdmon hitting both of the digimon freeing them of the evil that controlled them. When that happened Hornitmon, Birdmon, Garurumon and Greymon all went to their rookie stages.

"Oh man, we were in detention we got to go! If Mr. Fujiama comes into the room and sees that we are not there we are going to be in big trouble!" said Davis. "Return Home!" yelled Davis. Returning Davis, T.K. Cody Kari Ken and Erika. "Come on to the room!" yelled Davis and all of them running to the room and in a minute in came Mr. Fujiama came in.

"Ok you can go, Ken Cody what are you still doing here?" asked Mr. Fujiama.

"Uhhhh were going!" they both said and ran out.

"Well see you tomarrow Mr. Fujiama," said Davis and walked out. Along with everybody else.

Digi World:

"Well, they are stronger then I thought, I will just need more powerful digimon! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" yelled the evil voice.

To Be Continued………

Who is this evil enimie? And who will the other digivices go to? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Episode 3: Evil Shows It's Face

Augumon: "Last time Gabumon and I were begging controlled by some evil force in the Digiworld. We found out that Erika Davis's girlfriend was a new Digidestions and a new form. Wormmon couldn't digivolve into Stingmon when Garurumon and me, Greymon attacked him. But Ken got a Digital Control and Wormmon digivolved into Hornitmon. But it still wasn't enough to beat us. Then Erika found her own Digital Control and her digimon called Eaglemon. And Eaglemon digivolved into Birdmon and with Hornitmon's help saved us and they returned home."

"I don't get it! How could they free them?! They were under my control!!! And that new form!! But they can't digivolve into any other level. That means all I need is a Ultiment digimon and they are gone! Chickmon!" yelled the evil force.

"You called my lord?" replied Chickmon.

"Go out and find a Ultimate digimon! Or what, why not…….. That is it!!!!" yelled the evil force.

"What are you going to my lord?" asked Chickmon.

"Chickmon you will find out soon, you will find out soon enough," said the dark thing and it started to laugh.

Real World:

"Wow that was close Wormmon. Lucky you digivolved," said Ken.

"Hey and if it wasn't for Erika we wouldn't have made it. But I wonder what happened to the other Digidestions digimon," said Wormmon.

"Wormmon, same here you think…….. that Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon and Gatomon can armor digivolve," replied Ken.

Digi World:

In a deep dark cave:

"Augumon!" yelled Gatomon.

"Gatomon, I'm here what now?" asked Augumon.

"The evil force is making a new digimon. More powerful then any of us together!" said Gatomon.

"How do you know?" asked Augumon.

"I have a friend, that told me. Anyway you have to find all of the other digimon and tell then to come here. I will try to get the Digidestions and tell them what happened," said Gatomon.

"Ok I will do my best and you do yours Gatomon," said Augumon running out of the cave.

"How am I suppose to get them here? What have I gotten my self into?" said Gatomon to herself.

Real World at Tai's house:

"Ok everybody here we go!" said Yolie "Digi Port Open!" and all the Digidestions were now in the Digital World.

"First we have to find the digimon," said Kari. Then they all started walking then Augumon ran into them.

"Augumon what is wrong?" ask Tai.

Augumon catching his breath then saying "Gatomon found out that the evil force that has brought evil to the Digital World is making a evil digimon more stronger then any of us together," he said in one long breath.

"We have to get all the digimon together then Augumon," replied Davis.

"I'm way ahead of you Davis I already did, expect for Wormmon because he is with Ken," replied Augumon. "Oh the cave come on Gatomon is waiting."

They all ran into the cave and Gatomon was looking at the ground.

"Everybody look at the ground," said Gatomon pointing down.

"Wow!" said T.K.

"What do you think happened?" ask Kari.

"Ha ha ha! What do you think happened? That is my BASE! Now who should I send? I have control over all these digimon. Oh yes, wait even better yes that is better. Yes even better."

"Hey Kari look at that, what is it?" asked Gatomon pointing to a stone, or what she thought was a stone.

"Hey that's another Digi-Control and it has the Crest of Hope on it," said T.K.

"Try to pick it up T.K." said Kari.

"Ok I will try," said T.K. walking over to the Digi-Control and trying to pick it up but it didn't budge a inch. "Not mine, I can't lift it up."

"Maybe it's mine," said a strange voice and everybody turned around.

"Hey kid, how did you get her and who are you?" asked Erika.

"His name is Tim, he is one of my friends and is a Digidestion. And he is 10 years old," said Ken.

"Ah, a new one how many more of them are their going to be?" said the evil thing. "I think it's time for me to go out, CHANGE FORM!" it yelled.

"Try picking it up Tim. See if it is yours," said T.K. 

"I'll try," Tim replied walking over to the Digi-Control then picking it up and a bright yellow light surrounded him. "Hey it is mine."

And out came a rock digimon called Ronomon.

"I am Ronomon, I am hardly ever seen because I burrow under ground. When I am under I then attack with my Rono Smash with my head hitting my oppents and making them go away for good,"

"Wow cool, Ronomon," said Tim.

"Hey look anether Control," said Ken pointing to the corner. "But it is pitch black, who's

can it be?" 

"My heart is filled with pitch black it has to be mine," said a voice. Everybody turned around and look at a boy, the boy walking over to the Control picking it up "Now I have even more power to create it," the boy whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" asked Ken.

"I think you should know something about me," said the boy turning black.

"What is happing to him?!" asked Tim.

"You want to know? Well I am pure EVIL!!!!!!" yelled the boy turning into it's true the evil digimon. "I AM ZANBAMON!!!!!!!!"

"Oh KNOW! Zanbamon! He rides the plains with his electric horse and huge sword to mark him. He is a Mega Digimon and attacks with his Cross Slash then finishes then off with his Prison Gate of Beheading," said Ronomon.

"Ok Tim, do what I told you know," said Ken.

"Ok Ronomon Digi-Control Power Up!" yelled Tim.

Ronomon digivolved to…….. Angelmon!

"Wow! Ronomon is a angel," said Tim.

"I am Angelmon champion form of Ronomon. With my Guardian Angel and Hope Light you will be in heaven for a long time," said Angelmon.

"Ha! You think a little champion digimon can beat a expensed MEGA!!!???" yelled Zanbamon. 

"Well lets see if I can," said Angelmon "Guardian Angel!" yelled Angelmon firing a bright light at Zanbamon.

"Ha ha ha. I would destroy you but I want one of my slaves to do it, go DarkTyrannomon. And Garbagemon attack!" yelled Zanbamon.

"Fire Blast!" yelled DarkTyrannomon. 

"Hope Light!" yelled Angelmon firing his attack at DarkTyrannomon not only destroying his attack but DarkTyrannomon as well.

"Garbage Fire!" yelled Garbagemon. Knocking Angelmon over.

"Veemon you have to go in and help," said Davis.

"Right" replied Veemon.

"Veemon digivolved to……. X-, oh forget it, I can't digivolve."

"Veemon what happened?" asked Davis.

"I just don't have enough power any more Davis,"

"You need a Digi-Control to digivolve now unless we find some ultimate power source to make use digivolve," said Augumon. 

"Well Wormmon it's your turn," said Ken.

"You too Eaglemon," replied Erika.

"Right," said both of the digimon.

"Digi-Control Power Up!" yelled Erika and Ken.

Wormmon digivolved to….. Hornitmon!

Eaglemon digivolved to….. Birdmon!

"Hornet Blade!" yelled Hornitmon. 

"Wing Show!" yelled Birdmon.

Both attacks hitting Garbagemon. Knocking him down and destroying him.

"Now it's your turn Zanbamon!" yelled Tai, "Augumon digivolve!"

"Tai I can't remember?" Augumon told Tai.

"Oh yeah," replied Tai to his stupidity. 

"Veemon, lets try it again. Digi-Armor Energize!" yelled Davis.

Veemon armor digivolved to…… Flamedramon! "The Fire Of Courage!"

"Alright Flamedranmon is back!" yelled Davis.

"Armadillomon your turn now," Cody told Armadillomon.

"Right Cody,"

Armadillomon armor digivolved to….. Digmon! "The Drill Of Power!"

"Hawkmon now your turn," said Yolie.

Hawkmon armor digivolved to….. Syurimon !"The Samaria of Sincerity!" 

"Alright we got them all try beating us now Zanbamon!" yelled Davis.

"Ha this is going to be easy, Cross Slash!" he yelled knocking down all of the digimon. "What did I tell you? You little digimon are more like fresh digimon more then champions. Well time to finish you off Prison Gate Of Beheadi……." Yelled Zanbamon.

"Revolving Hand GUN!" yelled a familiar voice.

"AHHHHHH! What is that? What digimon did that to me?"

"I did and I will do it again," said the same voice in the shadows. Now that digimon jumping out of the shadows reveling himself to be Gargamon. "Revolving Hand GUN!" yelled Gargamon hitting Zanbamon. 

"Haaaaa! You think you can hurt me? Well time to go this will not be the last!" yelled Zanbamon and disappeared. 

"Wallace, were is he Gargamon?" asked Davis

"He is up there," said Gargamon de-digivolving into Terrimon. Terrimon running up to Wallace. Then walking away.

All the digimon were now in their rookie stages.

"Wow, he saved use," said Kari. "I got to get home come on everybody Return Home!" yelled Kari and now was home with everybody else. 

"No! Not again! How can one little digimon beat me?! Oh well, I got what I wanted. The Digi-Control of Darkness now I can control my creation. Now let's give him the body armor of MetalGreymon. Claws of WarGreymon, arms of WereGarurumon, legs of Greymon, head of Imperildramon as a virus, drills of Digmon, arm as DarkTyrannomon, and to finish it off the wings of Serphimon. Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha!" yelled Zanbamon and the digimon appearing up on his computer. "Yes now to put the Control in him and make him destroy the one thing that stands in my way the God stones. Then once they are destroyed the ballence of the Digital World will be destroyed, no digimon will be able to digivolve and that will leave the this world with no master but then it when I will come in and take over this world and then the real world, they is no way I can loose! Ha ha ha! HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zanbamon. "No matter what I will win!!"

"But I will loose," whispered Chickmon.

To Be Continued………. 

Who is this evil creation Zanbamon is making? And will the Digidestions be powerful enough to beat it? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Episode 4: Tag Team Back Again 

Gatomon-"Last time we found out that the evil that has been theorizing the Digital World was a evil digimon named Zanbamon. We also found out that he is making some of kind of digimon. Ken found a new Digidestion kid named Tim. It turns out that Tim is a friend of Ken and his digimon is Ronomon. Zanbamon made DarkTyrannomon and Garbagemon attack us and Ronomon digivoved into Angelmon. And beat DarkTyrannomon but not enough to beat Garbagemon. Then Wormmon and Eaglemon digivolved and beat Garbagemon. Then Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon armor digivolved and tried to beat Zabamon but not enough. When it was about to finish it off guess who showed up Wallace with Gargamon. With Gargamon on our side we hurt Zabamon and sent him back to were he came from."

"Almost done, one more attachment and………. Done!" yelled Zanbamon. "Ha ha ha, he is done it is done now nothing will stand in my way or destroying the God Stones."

"Tentomon I'm glad you are here. Look at this," said Genni.

"What is it? I just see a rock," replied Tentomon. 

"Look it's a map of the Digital World. And those white circles are the most powerful things in the Digital World. Those are the God Stones the thing that keeps the balance of good in this world," Genni told Tentomon.

"I thought the God Stones were just a myth."

"No they never were a myth, they were real and those eight God Stones contain the eight Gods of the DigiWorld. And if they are destroyed there will be no more good that can stop the evil. But the thing is that Zanbamon has created a monster to destroy the eight God Stones. But Zanbamon doesn't know the power of his creation it will obey him at first, to destroy the God Stones. But once he does Zanbamon will have no power over him and it will destroy him then the Digital World. The digimon is too powerful for him to control Tentomon. We have to destroy it for the sake of the DigiWorld we have to destroy it!" said Genni.

"Now it is time to send my pet out to destroy the only thing that keeps me from taking over this World and the Real World!" pressing a button opened a cage and let out his creation.

"Kari he has made his creation already," said Gatomon.

"Oh well their almost here Gatomon," replied Kari to Gatomon. Then the door bell rang. "I'll be right back Gatomon."

"So Zanbamon has already made the thing?" asked Erika.

"That is what Gatomon says," replied Kari.

"Well then lets go, Digi-Port Open!" yelled Yolie as they all we transported to the DigiWorld. 

"Gatomon, how did this happen?" ask Kari still looking over the Digital World.

"It was that digimon, he is stronger then Zabamon," said Veemon.

"We have to destroy it," said Hawkmon.

"I agree with Hawkmon, if we don't it might mean the doom of the DigiWorld," said Davis.

"Hey I got a e-mail," said Izzy. "It's from Genni, he says that the evil digimon has been spotted around the Ocean and he wants us to go see him."

"Well how can we do both?" asked Erika.

"Genni lives near the Ocean so it will be able to do it," said Gatomon. 

Genni's house

"Oh kids you're here I have something to show you look at this," said Genni pushing a button and a map of the DigiWorld came up. "This is a map of the DigiWorld, and those eight circles there are the only things keeping the balance of this world. And that digimon was made to destroy all eight of those. It is said that the eight gods of the Digital World are in those eight stones. And those stones give digimon the power to digivolve again. Anyway that digimon is after the God Stone here and is trying to find it now so go out there and find him and stop him," said Genni. And all the Digidestions and Digimon running out of his house and going to the beach. 

"He was here, yeah look footprints and they are huge!" said Cody.

"I think he might be a little big" said Yolie.

"Well you're going to find out look over there!" yelled Davis. Everybody looking to were Davis was pointing.

"Everybody meet my ultimate creation. Swordmon!" said Zabamon.

"Swordmon!?" yelled everybody.

Digi-Stats

"Swordmon, my ultimate creation. With the body armor of MetalGreymon. Claws of WarGreymon, arms of WereGarurumon, legs of Greymon, head of Imperildramon as a virus, drills of Digmon, arm as DarkTyrannomon, and to finish it off the wings of Serphimon. He attacks with Giga Destruction. Then he will finish you off with Darkness Of Evil!"

"Swordmon?" asked Davis. 

"WE have to attack before it gets to the God Stone," said Ken. "Wormmon,"

"Right"

"Digi-Control Power Up!" yelled Ken.

Wormmon Digivolved to….. Hornetmon! 

"Eaglemon you too," said Erika. "Digi-Control Power Up!"

Eaglemon Digivolved to…… Birdmon!

"Veemon, Golden Armor Energize!" yelled Davis.

Veemon Golden Armor Digivovlved to……. Magnamon! "The Golden Warrior!"

"Digi Armor Energize!" yelled the rest of the kids. 

Hawkmon armor digivolved to……Halsemon! "The Wings Of Love!"

Armadillomon armor digivolved to….. Digmon! "The Drill Of Power!"

Patamon armor digivolved to…. Pegacisemon! "Flying Hope!"

Gatomon armor digivolved to…. Nefertimon! "The Angel Of Light!"

"Ronomon your turn, Digi-Control Power Up!" yelled Tim.

Ronomon digivolved to…. Angelmon!

"Ok lets beat this thing up," said Tim "Go get him Angelmon. 

"Guardian Angel!" yelled Angelmon firing his attack at Swordmon but not by the time the attack hit Swordmon it has just a little ball of smoke. 

"Magna Blast! Hornet Blade! Wing Fire! Gold Rush! Tempest Wing! Star Show! Rozeta Stone!" yelled the digimon firing their attacks at the giant digimon not even leaving a little mark on him.

"Attack Swordmon!" yelled Zabamon.

"Giga Destruction" yelled Swordmon 

Hitting all of the digimon and making them de-digivolving into their rookies. 

"Oh did I forget to mention that Swordmon is made out of pure evil? And is an expertness Mega! Not only a mega but also a dark mega! Ha ha ha ha!" yelled Zabamon. "Now Swordmon destroy the God Stone!" yelled Zabamon. 

"Darkness Of Evil!" yelled Swordmon firing his attack at the God Stone, when it was about to hit the stone Ken jumped in the way and got it before it was attacked by Swordmon's attack.

"Wow Ken, nice job!" yelled Davis.

Flashback:

Angemon digivolved to…… MagnaAngemon.

"He digivolved from the power of the Holy Stone, now we have a better chance at BlackWarGreymon"

Real Time:

"Ken make Wormmon digivolve he has more power now!" yelled T.K.

"Wormmon digivolve!"

Wormmon digivolved to……. Stingmon!

"Stingmon, your back!" yelled Ken.

"What? Stingmon?!" yelled Zabamon. 

"Hey Zabamon and he is going to destroy your little friend," said Davis.

"I'll try at least," said Stingmon "Sting Blade!" yelled Stingmon throwing his attack at Swordmon pushing him back very little.

"Veemon the power of it will help you too, DIGIVOLVE!" yelled Davis.

Veemon digivolved to……… X-Veemon!

"Hey! X-Veemon!" yelled Davis.

"Good to be me, now for Swordmon. V- Nova Blast!" yelled X-Veemon firing it at Swordmon but hurting him.

"Hey wait," said Ken.

Flashback-

Stingmon and X-Veemon Joggress Digivolved to……. Paildramon!

Real Time-

"That's it! Stingmon, X-Veemon two hearts as one!" yelled Ken hopping they would remember what he is talking about.

"Yeah Stingmon, X-Veemon! Joggress!!!!!!" yelled Davis.

X-Veemon and Stingmon Joggress digivolved to……… Paildramon! 

"Yes a Ultimate digimon. Now even more power go get him Paildramon," said Davis.

"Desperado Blaster!" yelled Paildramon firing his attack at Swordmon knocking him down.

"Alright!" yelled Ken.

"Swordmon get up and destroy that DIGIMON!" ordered Zabamon.

Swordmon getting up then attacking Paildramon with his Darkness Of Evil. 

"Good job Swordmon now get the God Stone!" ordered Zabamon again.

"Darkness Of Evil!" yelled Swordmon. All of the sudden thousands of dark lines went into Swordmon then all of it came out of him in one big fat line heading for the God Stone then hitting it and destroying it.

"Swordmon great job!" yelled Zabamon. "Now destroy the kids!" Swordmon just standing there doing nothing. "What are you doing? Attack them now! I order you to! Obey me I am your master!"

"What is he doing? He's just standing there," said Davis. 

"That's good Paildramon can't take anything else he needs more power," said Ken. Then Paildramon de-digivolving back into Veemon and Wormmon.

"Swordmon attack them NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" ordered Zabamon now getting really pissed off at Swordmon for not attacking. "Alright you will have it now! Prison Gate Of Beheading!" yelled Zabamon attacking Swordmon knocking him down. 

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Swordmon as he was knocked to the ground. Now getting up with anger in him "Creation Annihilation!!!!" yelled Swordmon as everything in that place turned black then turned back to its regure color. 

"Hey what happened Zabamon?" asked Erika. Everybody looking at were they last seen Zabamon, and all that they saw was his sword then that disappeared too.

"Did he just?………" said Tai.

"I think he did. And look Swordmon is gone. He must be looking for the other God Stone!" said Matt.

"We have to find it before he does and the other six of them too," said Ken.

To Be Continued…….…….

Can the Digidestions stop Swordmon from destroying the God Stones? And will they find the other Stones in time? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Episode 5: Digivolve into Ultimate

Davis- "Last time Zabamon finished his creation. Swordmon, he ordered Swordmon to destroy the God Stones, the thing that keeps the balance of good in the Digital World. And the first one was at the beach so we ran got they as fast as we could. But it was too late Swordmon was already there all of our digimon powered up but not even hurting him he attacked us. Right before he destroyed the God Stone Ken jumped in the way and Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon. Then Veemon digivolved into X-veemon and both of then Joggress digivolved into Paildramon. Zabamon made Swordmon destroy Paildramon. He hit him pretty bad then Swordmon destroyed the God Stone. Zabamon ordered Swordmon to finish use off but he didn't. Zabamon attacked Swordmon then Swordmon used his ultimate attack Creation Annihilation. It was pitch back and we couldn't see and when it went back to it's normal color all he saw was Zabamon's sword then it disappeared, and Swordmon was gone."

"He has to have a weakness, he has too," said Genni. "But he is too strong. He has the power of all the digimon that are put into him. And each time he destroys a God Stone the more power he gets."

Around the desert-

Swordmon is stomping every were and attack everything look for the God Stone when he stops to think about something. "Why am I doing this? Because Zanbamon told me to? I destroyed him he has no power over me any more. I am my own master I am the most powerful thing in the Digital World. Ah the second God Stone," thought Swordmon. "Giga Destruction!" yelled Swordmon destroying the second God Stone. "The second God Stone is now destroyed. Six more to go, and next God Stone will be at the Mountain. Ha ha ha," thought Swordmon. "But wait, it doesn't matter about the God Stones anymore, I don't care I have better things to do in my life. Wait, that power. Is this; is this the reason I was made? Not only to destroy the God Stones but this thing, this digimon. I have to destroy him and the Stones. But to make sure I finish what I was created for I have to destroy the God Stones."

"Terra Force!" yelled something hitting Swordmon.

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Swordmon falling down. "Who did this?" asked Swordmon getting up.

"It was BlackWarGreymon!" said a voice.

"Black…War…Greymon?" asked Swordmon.

"Do get what you want you need to finish me! And destroy the last of the……." Said BlackWarGreymon.

"Ah destroying you will be a piece of digital pie. Creation Annihilation!" yelled Swordmon hitting BlackWarGreymon and destroying him. "Ah that was too easy but what was the last of what didn't he finish?" thought Swordmon walking away to the mountains. 

"Swordmon has just destroyed the second God Stone. And he has found out that every time he destroys a God Stone he gets that digimon's power. But since BlackWarGreymon didn't destroy the last Holy Stone the last God Stone still has the holy shield. But, once the Holy Stone is destroyed the Holy shield will be gone. But wait, Veemon digivolved into X-Veemon with out a Digi-Control to give him the extra power. So……… that means as long as the digimon are close to the extra power witch in this case is the God Stone, they can digivolve into champion! But why didn't Veemon warp digivolve into ImperilDramon? If he had the power of that God Digimon in the stone why didn't he? Was that God too weak? Or was it because Swordmon had more power them the Digimon God? Could it be that………. NO!!!!!!!!!! it can't be he can't be. He was a creation of Zanbamon, how could he be a digimon before that?" said Genni to himself. "I have to e-mail this too everyone they have to get to the Mountains before Swordmon does!"

Computer Lab at school:

"You got a e-mail from Genni too?" asked Kari.

"Yeah but no one is here," replied T.K.

Kari catching his breath then saying "We can't wait for them come on lets go" replied T.K. "Digi-Port Open!"

DigiWorld Infinaty Mountain:

"He's been here, look the God Stone!" yelled T.K. pointing to the God Stone.

"Hey I got another e-mail from Genni, it says that they are digimon in the God Stones and those digimon will give our digimon power to digivolve into champion and higher!" said Kari.

"That means that, Patamon, Gatomon, Gabumon and Augumon can warp digivolve!" yelled T.K.

"That's right, if the digimon is powerful enough we can have four mega on our side," replied Gatomon.

"Patamon why don't you try?" asked T.K.

"I'll try," replied Patamon.

Patamon warp digivolved to….. Serphimon!

"Alright I'm Serphimon! I am strong I'm strong I'm real strong!" yelled Patamon thinking that he warp digivolved into Serphimon.

"Patamon, your digivolving was a Digi dud," replied T.K.

"Oh," replied Patamon falling to the ground.

"I don't think we are close enough to the Stone, or the digimon in the stone isn't powerful enough to get use to our mega stages," replied Gatomon.

"Were is that STONE!? I need to destroy it! I need to destroy the power, I need to destroy the good!!!!!!!!" yelled Swordmoin in his head. "Darkness Of Evil!" yelled Swordmon firing a big fat black line destroying the ground. "It wasn't there! I need to find it!" Swordmon continued in his head as he kept on walking.

"Wow! Look at that, I think Swordmon is already here," said Patamon looking to the north seeing Swordmon's attack.

"Then we have to work fast and find that Stone!" yelled T.K. "Hey I have a signal on my D-3! I think it might be were the stone is come on fallow me," replied T.K. After running to were the signal was they found nothing but destroyed ground.

"Gee, that was helpful," said Gatomon.

"They finally made it now it's my turn to destroy them!" thought Swordmon then coming out of hiding "Giga Destruction!!!!" yelled Swordmon letting out his two missiles from his body armor that were pitch black. Just missing the digimon but heading strait for T.K. 

"T.K!!!!" yelled Patamon then T.K.'s D-3 started to glow.

Patamon digivolved to… Angemon!

Angemon jumping in front of T.K. taking Swordmon's attack knocking him down.

"Angemon, no!" yelled T.K.

Angemon then getting up with hardly any power left from the attack "I'm fine," he said getting up "My turn to attack, Hand Of Faith!" yelled Angemon and out of his hand came a yellow light and hitting Swordmon dead on.

"It didn't even phase him!" yelled Gatomon.

"How did he digivolve though? If he dson't have the extra power in less that means that the God Stone is here!" yelled Gatomon.

"Yes that is why he could digivolve, the stone is here. I can feel it's power!" thought Swordmon. "Darkness Of Evil!" yelled Swordmon blowing up the ground then that was when he saw the third God Stone. "The third one time to destroy it!" thought Swordmon "Creation Annihilati…" yelled Swordmon.

"Nova Blast! Howling Blaster!" yelled two familiar digimon voices.

Hitting Swordmon back a little.

"Garurumon! Greymon you're here!" yelled Gatomon.

"Come on Garurumon lets get this pore excuse for a digimon," said Greymon.

"Gate Of Evil!" yelled Swordmon. Making a gate and it suddenly opened letting out a big fat black line hitting all of the digimon.

"Garurumon!!!!!!" yelled Matt.

"Greymon no!!!!!!!" screamed Tai.

"Angemon!!!!" yelled T.K. then all of the sudden all the digimon started to glow. Greymon glowed orange. Garurumon glowed blue. And Angemon glowed yellow. Then all of the digivices glowed the same color of the digimon.

"They're they're digivolving into ULTIMENTS!" said Kari.

Greymon digivolved to… MetalGreymon!

Garurumon digivolved to… WereGarurumon!

Angemon digivolved to… MagnaAngemon!

Digi Stats:

MetalGreymon uses his own body during battle. His most leath weapon is the Giga Destroyer.

Digi Stats:

Weregarurumon is the ultimate form of Gabumon. Is a really fierce warrior with claws and jumps. He's extreme but Swordmon gave him no choice.

Digi Stats:

I am MagnaAngemon. I hold the mighty sword Excalibur and attack with the Gate Of Destiny.

"How did they digivolve? If they did that means that the third God Stone is near by I must destroy it but first I will destroy them!" thought Swordmon.

To Be Continued………. 

Will the three Ultimate digimon be enough to destroy Swordmon? And will Swordmon destroy the third God Stone? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Episode 6: Dark Warp vs. Ultimate 

T.K.- "Last time Swordmon destroyed a God Stone. Kari and I were the first ones to get to the DigiWorld. We found the God Stone but it was burred into the mountain. Swordmon was about to hit me with one of his attacks but Patamon digivolved to Angemon and took the attack. When Swordmon was about to attack use again Garurumon and Greymon attacked. Swordmon attacked all of the digimon witch made them digivolve to their Ultimate level. And Swordmon is going to get some."

"Ha, it doesn't matter if they digivolved I can still destroy them," thought Swordmon.

"Go get him MetalGreymon," yelled Tai.

"Make him sorry he was ever created," screamed Matt.

"Come on MagnaAngemon get him," T.K. told MagnaAngemon.

"Gate Of Destiny!" yelled MagnaAngemon as he made his gate and it attacked Swordmon.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Swordmon.

"Your turn WereGarurumon," Matt told his Digimon.

"Wolf Claw!" yelled WereGarurumon attacking Swordmon knocking him down.

"Finish him off MetalGreymon!" yelled Tai.

"Giga Blaster!" yelled MetalGreymon and out of his armor came two missiles hitting Swordmon. 

"I think we beat him," Kari said. Swordmon then getting up "Maybe not, Gatomon it's your turn, DIGIVOLVE!" yelled Kari.

Gatomon digivolved to… Angewomon! 

"Heaven's Charm!" yelled Angewomon attacking Swordmon knocking him back down.

"How are they beating me? HOW!!!!!???? I am the most powerful thing in the DigitalWorld! How are they beating me!!!!!!!!!???????" thought Swordmon. "Gate Of Darkness!" yelled Swordmon attacking the four Ultiment digimon knocking them down. "Time to finish them off" said Swordmon to himself. "Creation Anila……."

"Spiking Attack! V-Nova Blast! Hard Tail! Aquil Beam! Hope's Light! Blade Wing! Revolving Hand Gun!" yelled the other digimon. All of the attacks hitting Swordmon hitting him back a little.

"Stingmon your turn to digivolve!" yelled Ken.

"You too X-Veemon!" yelled Davis.

"Aquillamon you too," Yolie told her digimon.

"Ankylomon your turn, DIGIVOLVE!" yelled Cody.

Stingmon digivolved to…. DinoBeemon!

X-Veemon digivolved to… Paildramon!

Aquillamon digivolved to… Sylphimon!

Ankylomon digivolved to… Shakkoumon!

"Ha, more Ultimate digimon. All the digimon in the Digital World can't beat me!" yelled Swordmon in his head.

"Cretaceous Blade!" yelled DinoBeemon.

"Desperado Blaster!" yelled Pialdramon.

"Dual Sonic!" yelled Sylphimon.

"Robot Smash!" yelled Shakkoumon attacking Swordmon. All of the attacks hitting Swordmon making him fall back wages.

"How!? Now it's my turn to destroy them!" yelled Swordmon in his head.

"He's getting up and he is weak finish him off guys!" yelled Kari.

All the digimon agreed and were ready to firer.

"Giga Blaster! Wolf Claw! Gate Of Destiny! Heaven's Charm! Cretaceous Blade! Desperado Blaster! Dual Sonic! Robot Smash! Revolving Hand Gun! Hope's Light!" yelled all of the digimon attacking Swordmon.

"Now that they are weak time for me to attack!" yelled Swordmon to himself in his head. "Creation Annihilation!!!!!!!" yelled Swordmon and the same thing happened to the Digimon that happened to Zanbamon. It turned dark then there was a huge blast. The Digidestions wishing that it were their digimon's attack hitting Swordmon. The dark pieod was over and the sky turned to it's normal color. But the Digidestions wish didn't come true. The attack hit all of the digimon knocking them to their rookies. But all the Ultimate digimon went to their In-Training. The ground was complete destroyed. That is when Swordmon found out were is was "The Third one! It was under the ground! Now it is time to destroy it!" Swordmon said to himself. 

"The God Stone! We have to get it!" yelled Kari jumping up and trying to get the God Stone.

"Gate Of Darkness!" yelled Swordmon. The attack was heading strait for the God Stone witch Kari was in front of.

"KARIIIIII!" yelled T.K. jumping and pushing Kari out of the way. T.K. got out of the way in the right time. Swordmon's attack destroying the God Stone and making that area of the Digital World turn completely black. "My work is done. Time to find the fourth!" yelled Swordmon as he disappeared.

"Why did this place turn black?" asked Matt.

"Hey I got mail," said Izzy "It's form Genni! He said he wants use to come to him right away."

"Then come on let's get to it," said Tai. 

Genni's place-

"Genni what do you want?" asked Davis.

"Look a this, this is all the area that is Dark," said Genni pointing to all the black spots on a map. "Those are the places that the God Stones us to be. That means that any digimon say an In-Training digimon just walks in there that digimon could take over that piece of the Digital World. Because it doesn't have a guardian it doesn't have any power. Once the God Stone is destroyed that means that that area will turn black. Three God Stones have been destroyed that means three areas are going to stay black," Genni told everybody.

"Hey Genni what's that?" asked Tim pointing to a stone in the corner. 

"Oh ummmmmm……" said Genni.

"That is the Last Holy Stone!" yelled Ken.

"Quiet!!!!!" yelled Genni to Ken. "As long as Swordmon doesn't know about the Holy Stone the last God Stone will be safe. With the Holy Shield. The thing is there are only two God Stones left. And the Holy Shield protects the last God Stone. But when the Holy Stone is destroyed the Holy Shield will be destroyed also. We can't let that happened. Swordmon is hurt and is reaging his power to find the last two Stones that means you Digidestions and Digimon need to get more power. Now go home and get some sleep your digimon will need it.

To Be Continued…

Will Swordmon get to the last two God Stones? And will the digidestions be powerful enough to destroy Swordmon? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Episode 7: New Digimon are found 

Genni-" Last time Augumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon all went to their Ultimate stages. They did their best to destroy Swordmon but it didn't help. But Swordmon was very weekend by the Ultimate digimon. Swordmon destroyed the third God Stone. I told everybody to come to my house. I told them that their was only two God Stones left. And the two most powerful digimon Gods and that the Holy Stone will keep the Holy shield but if the Holy Stone is destroyed so will be the Holy Shield."

America-

Mimi getting out of bed "Joe it's been a long time since we have been to the Digital World. You think we can go today?" asked Mimi.

Joe just getting up out of bed. "Sure, but remember we don't have an Digivices. MetalPiedmon destroyed them," said Joe and something hitting him and knocking him back in bed.

"Joe are you ok?" asked Mimi. 

Joe getting up and putting his glasses on looking at what hit him "Mimi I am and look!" said Joe showing Mimi the thing he found. "It's a new Digivice! Come on Mimi we have to go," said Joe getting up and getting dressed after same with Mimi.

DigiWorld-

"Mimi!!!" yelled Palmon running over to Mimi.

"Joe!!!" yelled Gomamon running over to Joe.

An evil digimon looking on and seeing these friends together. "I must do what my mastered ordered me to do! DESTROY THEM!" thought the digimon.

Genni's place-

"Are you strong enough yet?" asked Genni to a screen. 

"I'm afraid not. But their aren't strong enough yet to fight the God Of Darkness. But I do have enough to make them warp here when the time comes," said a voice.

"How do you know Swordmon will get there?" asked Genni.

"They will not have enough power to destroyed the God Of Darkness. Even when they are all in their Mega stages they still will not be able to beat him. I am running low on power Genni so I will leave," said the voice and the transmission ended. 

"I hope they will be," Genni mumbled "I hope they will be."

"Palamon have you been ok?" asked Mimi.

"I've been fine but this digimon named Swordmon has been destroying the Digital World. And Genni said that he has found out that I have a MEGA STAGE!" Palamon told Mimi.

"I do to Joe," Gomamon said.

"Time to destroy them. I must do as my master commanded me to," said the evil digimon. Jumping out in the light showing him self to the Digidestions.

"Palmon! What digimon is that?" asked Mimi.

"Let me answer that! I am DEATHMON!

DigiStats-

Deathmon is a Mega digimon and attacks with his Explosion Eye. When his white body turns dark, that's when he begins his transformation into the god of destruction!

"Palmon digivolve," said Mimi.

"Gomamon you too!" yelled Joe.

Palmon digivolved to…. Togomon! 

Gomamon digivolved to… Ikkaumon!

"Harpoon Torpedo!" yelled Ikkaumon and out of his horn came a missile hitting Deathmon dead on. But not even doing anything to him.

"Needle Spray!" yelled Togomon hitting Deathmon but no effect.

"One at a time," said Joe.

"Needle Spray! Harpoon Torpedo!" yelled the two digimon. Both attacks hitting Deathmon at the same time but still not even hurting him.

"Explosion Eye!" yelled Deathmon hitting both of the digimon.

"Togomon!!!!" yelled Mimi.

"Ikkacumon no!" yelled Joe. Both digimon started to glow the colors as the crests were.

Togomon digivolved to…. Zudmon!

Togomon digivolved to… Lillymon!

"Flower Canon!" yelled Lillymon firing a blast at Deathmon hitting him back a little bit.

"Bolten's Hammer!" yelled Zudmon hitting Deathmon knocking him on the ground.

Deathmon getting up then screaming "Death Arrow!" hitting both digimon making them go to their rookie stages.

"Sorry Joe, I tried," said Gomamon.

"It's time to destroy you as I was commanded," said Deathmon "Explosion E……."

"Arimitama!" yelled a digimon.

"Top Gun!" yelled another digimon. Both attacks hitting Deathmon knocking him down.

"Shakkoumon! Sylphimon!" yelled Gomamon.

"That means Cody Yolie!" said Mimi.

"Sorry we were late, attack it again Shakkoumon!" yelled Cody.

"You too Slyphimon!" ordered Yolie.

"Dual Sonic!" yelled Slyphimon. Hitting Deathmon make him go back more.

"Nigimitama!" yelled Shakkoumon. Hitting Deathmon making him go back even more.

Deathmon getting up and very mad "Explosion Eye!!!!!" yelled Deathmon hitting the two Ultimate digimon.

"SHAKKUOMON!" yelled Cody.

"SLYPHIMON!!!!" yelled Yolie. Then all of the sudden Cody's and Yolie's D-3 started to glow.

Shakkoumon digivolved to… Vikmon!

Slyphimon digivolved to… Valkyrimon!

"Wow!" yelled Cody "They they they….." Cody said trying to finish saying what he was going to say.

"Digivolve!" finished Yolie.

DigiStats-

Vikmon is the finally form of Armadillomon. He attacks with his Arctic Blizzard or Viking Axe. 

DigiStats-

Valkyrimon is the final form of Hawkmon. He attacks with his Aurvandil's Arrow. Knocking his enemies away for good.

"Arctic Blizzard! Yelled Vikmon. When the attack for about to hit Deathmon he flew up into the air.

"Aurvandil's Arrow!" yelled Valkyrimon and the attack hitting Deathmon knocking him down from the sky.

Deathmon getting up and now very mad. His white color was changing to black. "Gravestone!!" yelled Deathmon hitting the two-mega digimon knocking them to the ground. Now looking at Mimi and Joe "Gravestone!!!" yelled Deathmon and out of his eye came two grave stones heading right for Mimi and Joe.

"Joe!!!!" yelled Gomamon.

"Mimi!!!!" yelled Palmon. And both of the digimon started to glow.

Gomamon Warp Digivolved to… MarineAngemon!

Palmon Warp Digivolved to… Rosemon!

"Rose Vine!" yelled Rosemon destroying the two stones. 

"Palmon?" asked Mimi.

DigiStats-

Rosemon is the mega form of Palmon. She uses her Rose Vine and Thorn Throw. And making her enemies run away in pane if she doesn't destroy them first.

DigiStats-

MarineAngemon, the Mega stage of Gomamon. He attacks with his Angel Wing.

"NOOO! They all have reached their mega forms, but I can still destroy them," thought Deathmon. Explosion Eye!" yelled Deathmon sending the attack at all of the digimon.

"Angel Wing!" yelled MarineAngemon destroying all of the attack.

"Everybody all together!" Cody said.

"Aurvandil's Arrow! Artic Blast! Thorn Throw! Angel Gate!" (Digimon theme song starts, Hey Digimon Hey Digimon) yelled the four Megas hitting Deathmon and destroying him. And all the Digimon de-digivolving into their rookies.

"You were great!" said Joe to Gomamon. 

"You too Hawkmon, but wait how did they digivolve? I mean that means that the God Stone must be around here……." said Yolie. Everybody looking at each other. Running around trying to find it. Hawkmon and Yolie ran fast it though. "It's not here, come on lets go," said Yolie.

"Genni said we should stay," Cody replied to Yolie.

"Ok then but lets do some," said Mimi. As they walked away.

Then came Swordmon "I feel it's power the four God Stone is there!" yelled Swordmon in his head. "Gate Of Darkness!" yelled Swordmon and destroying the fourth God Stone and the sky turning black. "Four down the last one to go, one more to go," thought Swordmon as it flew away.

Genni's place-

"Swordmon destroyed the second one," said the voice talking to Genni.

"I can see, do you have enough power yet my friend?" asked Genni to the screen. 

"I have enough to make them teloport to me, but that it is. But not yet they need to descover the power of the Megas and the power of Joggress and Joggress together," said the screen.

To Be Continued…

Will Swordmon destroy the last God Stone? And will the Digidestions all discover the warp digivolving stage? And what did the voice mean by Joggress and Joggress together? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Episode 8: The Missing Link

Genni-"Last time a digimon called Deathmon attack Mimi and Joe. Gomamon and Palmon digivolve but still no match. They then digivolve again into their ultimate stages. But because Deathmon was a Mega they still didn't have a chance. Then Shakkoumon and Slyphimon came and helped them out. Still no match for Deathmon. But when Deathmon attack Slyphimon and Shakkoumon it set off the power of the God Stone near by them and let the two Ultiment digimon digivolve again. Deathmon still too powerful Goamon and Palmon warp digivolved to Rosemon and MarineAngemon. Putting all of their power together they beat Deathmon."

"I need to find the last one. Then the power of the Digital World will me mine!" thought Swordmon. "But wait, the power that I am feeling isn't just the Digital World and the Core. It is something even more powerful……… the one that put me in the GATE! It must be that power! The God Of Good, The Controller Of Light! Wait, I feel even more power. It must be him!" yelled Swordmon. He then felt a power, the most power he had ever felt. He knew it was why he was destroying the God Stones. Running up to it them be tossed back. "What happened? Does it have some shield around it?!" thought Swordmon. "If it does no little shield can stop me! Creation Annihilation!!!" yelled Swordmon and the attack hitting the shield but not destroying it. Swordmon tried again and again but it still didn't brake. "They must be something I missed!!!!!" yelled Swordmon then thinking back to the first God Stone. Then he warped over there thing he might have missed something.

Beach-

When Swordmon got to the beach he saw a digimon, it was a SkullSatamon. Swordmon looked down and saw a little flower. He looked back up and SkullSatamon running to him. SkullSatamon very close to the flower Swordmon jumped down and landed over the flower but not on it. SkullSatamon jumping on Swordmon, trying to make push Swordmon on the flower but not strong enough. Swordmon pushing SkullSatamon off him then attacking him yelling, "Darkness Of Evil!!" destroying SkullSatamon. Then Swordmon looking down seeing the flower. Then saying "Why did I let this little flower live? Why did I let this little pathetic thing live?"

Genni's place-

"Genni I think that Swordmon might have a……" said a voice.

"Have a what my friend?" asked Genni to the screen.

"A……. heart," said the voice on the screen. 

"How do you know, I mean I trust you but hoe can something that evil have a heart?" asked Genni.

"I just have a feeling, and you better get everybody here. Swordmon is very close, and he has found out about the shield. You must defend the Holy Stone at all cost," told the voice to Genni.

"I feel more power, did I really miss something here? But wait, it doesn't feel that strong, that means it is not the God Stone. It is something else! And that is what BlackWarGreymon was trying to tell me, he didn't finish something. And that is the power that am feeling! It is the Holy STONE! And the power of Qinglongmon! And I know were it is!" yelled Swordmon flying over to were Genni's house was. "There! Creation Annih….." yelled Swordmon but before he got his attack off something hit him knocking him down. "Who did that!?" yelled Swordmon.

"Want me to do it again?" asked a voice. 

"Show yourself you little pathetic digimon!" yelled Swordmon.

"If you want to," said a different voice. "Spiking ATTACK!" yelled a Digimon. Hitting Swordmon.

"V-Laser!" yelled another digimon.

"Wing Blade!" yelled another.

"Horn Blaster!" yelled another digimon. All of the attacks hitting Swordmon. Knocking him down, but then getting up.

"Giga Destruction!" yelled Swordmon attacking all of the digimon.

"MegaKabuterimon!!!!!!!" yelled Izzy.

"Garudamon!" yelled Sora.

Stingmon and Ex-veemon then de-digivolving. 

"Wormon are you ok?!" asked Ken.

"Veemon!" screamed Davis. Then all of the digimon started to glow.

MegaKabuterimon Digivolved to…. HerculesKabuterimon!

Garudamon Digivolved to… Phoenixmon!

Veemon Warp digivolved to… Imperialdramon!

Wormon Warp digivolved to… GranKuwagamon!

Digi Stats:

GranKuwagamon, mega stage of Wormon. Called "The Demon of the Deep Forests," his scissors can even cut through the fabric of space. And he attacks with his Dimension Scissors.

Digi Stats:

Veemon's mega stage, Imperialdramon. He's tremendously strong and said to have another form. With his Positron Laser, and Mega Death his enemies will not stand a chance. 

Digi Stats:

The ultimate Insect digimon HerculesKabuterimon! This insect warrior is faster than the speed of sound! And attacks with Giga Blaster or Giant Scissors.

Digi Stats:

Phoenixmon, the ultimate giant bird Digimon! Said to be the guarding of the sky. Protecting the sky with its Starlight Explosion. 

"Wow," said Sora.

"They are all megas now," said Izzy.

"Imperialdramon is back," said Davis.

"Whoa, GranKuwagamon," said Ken. 

"Megas, a little more of a challenge," thought Swordmon. "Creation Annihilation!" yelled Swordmon but as he said it the other digimon attacked.

"Mega Death!!" yelled Imperialdramon, and his attack hitting Swordmon knocking him down a little.

"Giant Scissors!" yelled HerculesKabuterimon hitting Swordmon knocking him back a little too.

"Starlight Explosion!" yelled Phoenixmon and her attack also hitting Swordmon pushing him back. 

"Dimension Scissors!" yelled GranKuwagamon, and his attack also hitting Swordmon but knocking him over on the ground.

"How did they do that?! Are they more powerful then I thought?! No it isn't them, it is the power of Qinglongmon!" thought Swordmon. Then getting up trying it one more time, "Creation Annihilation!!!" yelled Swordmon hitting all of the digimon knocking them backwards into their In-Training stages. 

Genni's Place-

"My friend Swordmon has found out about the Holy Stone! I will do all I can to protect you, but I do have a friend who can help you," said the voice. "Heaven's Gate!" yelled the voice in the screen then all of the sudden a huge shield came around Genni's house.

"Now it is time to destroy the hut! Then the Holy Stone will be destroyed and the God Stone left for me to destroy!" thought Swordmon. "Creation Annihilation!" yelled Swordmon firing his attack at the hut. The shield them being destroyed and the hut as well. Then the Holy Stone started to glow. And out came the guarding of the Digital World and the Holy Stones, Qinglongmon.

"Holy Faith!" yelled Qinglongmon. The attack hitting Swordmon knocking him backwards.

"I knew that this digimon was strong, but not that strong," thought Swordmon. "I can destroy that digimon!!!!" screamed Swordmon in his head. "c!!!!" yelled Swordmon. The attack hitting Qinglongmon and braking the chains on Qinglongmon. Letting the energy out of Qinglongmon and then Qinglongmon disappeared.

"NO! how can we beat him if he just destroyed that guarding of the Digital World?" asked Ken.

"My work is done! Now for the Holy Stone! Darkness Of Evil!!!!" yelled Swordmon firing his attack at the stone destroying it. Then Swordmon dispersing him self. 

"Genni! Were is Genni!!!???" yelled Izzy.

Then a they all heard a boom. Then a lot of dust covered the house, and when it went away the house was rebuilt and out side of the door was Genni.

"Hello kids come inside I have something to show you," said Genni walking to his house. And behind him were the Digidestions and the In-Training digimon.

"I would like you all to meat one of my friends," said Genni then on the screen came a blur though. 

"Who is it? I can't see anything," said Davis.

"That is because of Swordmon, he destroyed the signal," said the voice.

"WHAT!!!!?????" yelled Davis "You can talk?"

"No, I can't this is just a mysteries voice in your head," said the voice in a sarcastic 

way.

"Oh well if you put it that way," said Davis.

"Listen! The reason Swordmon is so strong is because he is the Digital God Of Darkness A.K.A. the controller of darkness or evil."

"But how is that possible? Zanbamon created him," said Izzy.

"When the Controller of Light, was alive he sealed Swordmon in a gate. Heaven's Gate. It was said to seal all the dark digimon such as Deathmon and Swordmon and all the other Evil God digimon. Because Swordmon was in the gate so long I guess that his data got eliminated. And somehow Zanbamon created Swordmon. I don't know if it was a mistake or somehow he knew about Swordmon all along. But all I know is that all the digimon that were in that gate data was eliminated. That was why your friends digimon warp digivolved. Because the God Stone was there. And the digimon that attacked them was Deathmon. But who knows if the other digimon got out. You must find the last God Stone and protect it at all cost! There now is no more Holy Shield to protect it and Swordmon has a open range at it. I will transport you soon to the last stone but you need to save up your power. Now I must go," said the voice then the screen went to black.

"You see that is why Swordmon destroyed Qinglongmon so easy. You must get as much power as you can! This will be the biggest battle ever. And Swordmon never gives up in till the last God Stone is destroyed!" said Genni.

To Be Continued………

Will Swordmon fine the last God Stone? And who is this mystery thing? Is this one a friend or foe? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters. 

Episode 9: The Returning Megas

Ken-"Swordmon found out that the last God Stone was protected by the Holy Shield. Swordmon returned to the beach and felt the power of the Holy Stone. Swordmon was about to attack Genni's hut then Davis, Sora, Izzy and I came in, just in time too. Somehow our digimon digivolved to the mega stage. But even though we had four megas on our side, we still couldn't defeat Swordmon. Swordmon defeated us though then went for the Holy Stone. He destroyed Genni's house then the Holy Stone reacted and out came Qinglongmon. But Swordmon was just too strong and destroyed Qinglongmon. We then found out the reason Swordmon was so powerful was because he was the God Of Darkness."

"I feel the power, I am very close" mumbled Swordmon. 

Genni's Place-

"You must stay here, if I know Swordmon he is almost at the God Stone. You must save up your energy!" yelled the voice.

"Ok, ok I get it I get it, you don't have to yell," said Ken to the screen.

"Genni, what are you doing?" asked Izzy.

"I am sending an e-mail to Tai, Matt, T.K. and Kari. They are the only ones that have enough power to hold Swordmon back for right now. Hopefully they can make it in time."

"Well," said Tai "We beat Swordmon here."

"Don't be so sure Tai, we don't know what Swordmon is capable of. he is the strongest dark force in the Digital World," said Matt.

"I'm getting bored," said Augumon. "I think he is lost."

"Augumon, how can Swordmon get lost?" asked Gatomon. "He has a radar in his head!"

"I don't know, it might be possible," replied Augumon.

"There are guarding it," thought Swordmon. "But it shouldn't be too hard to destroy them." Swordmon moving a little.

"Hey guys! Its Swordmon!" yelled T.K. "Patamon digivolve!

"Augumon you too," said Tai.

"Gabumon."

Patamon Digivolved to…. Angemon!

Augumon Digivolved to… Greymon!

Gabumon Digivolved to… Garurumon!

"Howling Blaster!" yelled Garurumon hitting Swordmon.

"Nova Blast!" said Greymon attacking Swordmon also.

"Hand Of Faith!" screamed Angemon. And attacks hitting Swordmon but leaving having no effect. 

"Lighting Claw!" yelled Gatomon hitting Swordmon but not even hurting him. 

"Pathetic little Digimon! You think you can defeat me!!!!???? Ha ha ha ha" yelled Swordmon. "I am the one who is going to defeat you! Gate Of Evil!!!" yelled Swordmon hitting the Digimon knocking them backwards with no energy left. 

"Greymon!!!!!!" yelled Tai.

"Gatomon!"

"Angemon no!"

"Garurumon!!!"

"Greymon you have got to Digivolve!!!" yelled Tai.

"Garurumon, get up and Digivolve!!" ordered Matt.

"I can't Tai, I just don't have enough power."

"Matt, I can't ether Swordmon is just too strong for us."

"Well, well well," said Swordmon. "I think I will destroy you two first!" moving towards Tai and Matt, lifting his foot up in the air.

"TAI!!!"

"MATT NO!" 

Greymon Digivolved to… MetalGreymon!

Garurumon Digivolved to… WereGarurumon!

"Wolf Claw! Mega Claw!" yelled the two digimon hitting Swordmon.

"Gatomon you too," said Kari.

"Angemon, digivolve."

Gatomon Digivolved to… AngeWomon!

Angemon Digivolved to… MagnaAngemon!

"EXABLIER!" yelled MagnaAngemon hitting Swordmon pushing him back a little.

"Heaven's Charm!" yelled Angewomon, hitting Swordmon knocking him down.

Swordmon getting up then yelling "Creation Annihilation!!!!" hitting all of them digimon making then go to their Rookie stages. 

"How can we beat him?" said T.K.

"He is too strong," replied Kari.

Tai looking down then looking up with anger in his eyes "WE CAN'T GIVE UP!!!" then Augumon started to glow orange.

"Tai is right, we can't!" yelled Matt. Then Gabumon started to glow Blue.

"It is the sake of the Digital World," said Kari. Then Gatomon started to glow Pink.

"And the real world too!" yelled T.K., then all of the sudden Patamon glowed.

Augumon Warp Digivolved to… WarGreymon!

Gabumon Warp Digivolved to… MetalGarurumon!

Patamon Warp Digivolved to… Serphimon!

Gatomon Warp Digivolved to… Magnadramon!

To Be Continued… 

Will the four megas be strong enough to take on Swordmon and defend the last God Stone? And if not what will happen to out friends? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Episode 10: All Together Again 

Kari-"Last time Tai, Matt T.K., and I were standing guard protecting the last God Stone. Swordmon appeared and was very strong. All of our digimon digivolved to the Ultimate level but no match for Swordmon. He sent them back to their rookies. Swordmon was about to crush my brother and Matt but then they were powered up by the God Stone and Warp Digivolved."

Augumon Warp Digivolved to… WarGreymon!

Gabumon Warp Digivolved to… MetalGarurumon!

Patamon Warp Digivolved to… Serphimon!

Gatomon Warp Digivolved to… Magnadramon!

"Terra Force! Metal Wolf Snout! Seven Heaven! Fire Tornado!" yelled the four-mega digimon hitting Swordmon knocking him backwards about one mile.

Digi Stats:

It's WarGreymon! It says here his attack it Terra Force, gathering the energy around him and controlling it in the palm of his hands!

Digi Stats:

MetalGarurumon has his Metal Wolf Claw attack. He shoots a powerful cold ice blast at his enemies and blows them to pieces!

Digi Stats:

Serphimon, the highest ranking of the angel Digimon, he uses his golden wings to fly.

Digi Stats:

One of the four great dragon Digimon is Magnadramon. The Mega form of a Holy Beast Digimon!

"NO! But these megas shouldn't be very hard to destroy," thought Swordmon. "Creation Annihilation!!!"

"WarGreymon watch out!" yelled Tai.

"Terra Force!" yelled WarGreymon starting to spin then going threw Swordmon's attack and hitting Swordmon himself knocking him down.

"Wow," said Matt "I didn't know WarGreymon is so strong."

Swordmon getting up then attacking yelling "Gate Of Darkness!"

"Watch out!" yelled Tai to Matt.

"AHHH!" yelled Matt, just before the attack hit him MetalGarurumon attacked.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" yelled MetalGarurumon freezing Swordmon's attack then hitting Swordmon too freezing him. 

"Fire Tornado!" yelled Magnadramon hitting Swordmon knocking Swordmon down.

"Seven Heaven!" yelled Serphimon hitting Swordmon making him go back even further. 

"I think we beat him," said T.K. Then seeing Swordmon brake threw the ice and then getting up, "Or maybe not!"

"Darkness Of Evil!" yelled Swordmon firing his attack the mega digimon.

"Terra Force! Metal Wolf Claw! Fire Dragon! Seven Heaven!" yelled the four digimon breaking the attack of Swordmon.

"How are they doing this? They can't be that strong!!!!!!" yelled Swordmon in his head. "I must attack them with the most powerful attack I have!" he yelled again in his head. "All this yelling is giving me a killer headache," he thought then yelling "Creation Annihilation!" attacking the four digimon weakening them very much. "Now time to destroy you!" yelled Swordmon out loud. "Death Is Ap………" before he could get the words out he was hit.

"Fenrir Sword!" yelled a voice. 

"Who did that?!" ordered Swordmon.

"Want me to do it again?" asked the same voice. "Aurvandil's Arrow!"

"Viking Axe!" yelled another, "Artic Blast!" it yelled again.

"Thorn Throw!" yelled another one.

"Reliability Blast!" yelled another voice.

"Mega Death!"

"Giant Scissors!"

"Star Light Explosion!"

"Dimension Scissors!" 

All the attacks hitting Swordmon knocking him back about a mile. 

"What the? Who are those digimon?" asked Tai.

"Everybody meet, GranKugamon," said Ken.

"Imperildramon," said Davis.

"Phoenixmon," Sora told everybody.

"HerculesKabuterimon," Izzy said.

"Vikmon," Cody told everybody.

"Valkyrimon," Yolie said.

"Everybody I would like you too meet Pleciomon," said Joe.

Digi Stats:

Pleciomon, the real mega of Gomamon. He can swim deep in the ocean, and he attacks with his Ice Breath or Reliability Blast. 

"They all have discovered the mega stage!!!!?????" thought Swordmon. "At least they are all together for me to destroy even easier." 

"Come on Swordmon, bring it!" yelled Tai.

To Be Continued…… 

Will the Digidestions and Digimon be able to destroy Swordmon? And if they don't what is the fate of the Digital World? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Episode 11: Two Fuse

Tai-"Last time Gabumon, Augumon, Patamon and Gatomon warp digivolved successfully to there mega stages. Even though we had four megas on our side we still couldn't defeat Swordmon. He was about to finish us off but talk about luck our friends arrived and held off Swordmon for a while longer." 

"All of them are together," thought Swordmon "This will just make my job easier, I will destroy them first!"

"Come on Swordmon!" yelled Matt.

"Try to stop us now!" yelled T.K.

"I wont try I will! Fire Of Hell!" yelled Swordmon and out of the ground can thousand of fireballs hitting all of the digimon.

"NOOO!" yelled all the Digidestions.

"I think I will take out the two strongest ones first! "Creation Annihilation!!!" hitting WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon knocking them about a mile away.

"WarGreymon!!!!!" yelled Tai running to his fallen friend. "Are you ok?"

"I have felt better," mumbled WarGreymon to Tai.

"MetalGarurumon!" yelled Matt running over to MetalGarurumon. 

"Matt, what is happing to you?" asked MetalGarurumon. Matt then looked at himself and found that he was blue!

"Tai the same thing is happing to you," said WarGreymon. Tai looking at himself too found that he was turning orange. "Tai your power is giving me strength! I can Digivolve again!"

"Matt you too!" yelled MetalGarurumon.

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon Digivolved to… Omegamon!

Digi Stats:

This multi-type fighter was born from the strong good intentions on the Internet. 

"Omeg….amon!!???" yelled Swordmon.

"That is right! And I am the one that is going to destroy you Swordmon!" yelled Omegamon. "Omega Canon!" hitting Swordmon knocking him backwards on the ground leaving a long line. "Have you had enough?"

Swordmon then getting up saying "I was about to ask you the same question! Hell's Fire!" and out of the ground came hundred of lines surrounded Omegamon, and made a cage around him. "Ha! Now, whom should I take care of? Oh yes, the only other two digimon that can fuse!"

"WHAT!? Two other of our digimon can fuse?!" yelled Davis.

"But who is it?" asked Mimi.

"It doesn't matter right now, we just have to hold of Swordmon for right now," said Joe. "Precimon, you need to attack him!"

"Reliability Blast!" yelled Plecimon hitting Swordmon.

"Everybody together," said Tai.

"We have to brake the cage!" yelled Manadramon. "Serphimon help me."

"Right!" said Serphimon.

"Holy Flame!" yelled Magnadramon.

"Testament!" yelled Serphimon. Both attacks hitting the cage blowing it up. 

"Everybody at once!" yelled Matt.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Swordmon "Death Is Apon!!!!!!" the sky turned dark, then it turned red, out of the ground came lines of fire and fireballs. Hitting all the digimon. "Now time to finish the other two that can fuse! Creation Annihilation!!!!" yelled Swordmon firing his attack at Serphimon and Magnadramon.

"Magnadramon look out!" yelled Kari.

"Serphimon doge it!!!!!" yelled T.K.

Serphimon, Magnadramon Digivolved to… Osupermon! 

Digi Stats:

Osupermon, the second fused digimon. The ultimate angel digimon. With his Angel Power or Light with Hope his enemies with hope they were never born. 

"Osupermon?" asked Tai.

"NO!" yelled Swordmon.

"Everybody attack him at once!" yelled Osupermon.

"Mega Death! Fenrir Sword! Dimension Scissors! Giant Scissors! Viking Axe! Thorn Throw! Star Light Explosion! Sword Of Truth! Light With Hope!" yelled all the digimon. All of the attacks heading strait for Swordmon. Hitting him.

To Be Continued…

Will Swordmon be destroyed? Or will Swordmon destroy them? If so what will the fate of the Digital World be? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters. 

Episode 12: The Controller of Light, Godmon

Genni-"Finally all the Digidestions were together again. WarGreymon and MrtalGarurumon fused into Omegamon hoping that they would have a better chance. Well they did until Swordmon used his attack Hell's Fire. Trapping Omegamon in a cage of fire. Serphimon and Magnadramon then fused into Osupermon. Hopefully now we will have enough power to defeat Swordmon."

Serphimon and Mangadramon Digivolved to…. Osupermon!

Digi Stats:

Osupermon, on one side as five wings of Serphimon and the other side as five wings of Magnadramon. He has the crest of Hope and Light on his chest. On one hand he has Serphimon's head and on the other Magnadramon. He attacks with his Holy Gate, of Hopes Light.

"Everybody at once," said Omegamon.

"Mega Death! Fenrir Sword! Dimension Scissors! Giant Scissors! Viking Axe! Thorn Throw! Star Light Explosion! Sword Of Truth! Light With Hope!" yelled all the digimon. All of the attacks heading strait for Swordmon. Hitting Swordmon. Pushing him into the ground making a lot of dust and ashes. 

"Is that it? Did we win?" asked Matt.

Swordmon getting up from the ground them yelling "You can't defeat me! Nothing will stand in my way! Death Is Upon!!!!!!!!!" then the sky turned red and so did the ground. But Swordmon just turned black. Then all of the sudden from the top and the bottom two fat lines hit all of the Digimon. Then from, Swordmon came the same line but black hitting all the digimon making them go to their rookies. "Now that you are helpless with no power! I will destroy what stands in my way of destroying the Digital World!!! Now for the God Stone! Hell's Fire!!!!!!" the attack heading strait for the God Stone when, all the digivices started to glow and the light went to the God Stone. "What!?"

"What is happing?" asked Tai.

Genni's Place- 

"My friend why can't you get out? Do they not have enough power?" asked Genni to the screen.

"All they are missing is one digivice!" yelled the voice.

Battle Arena- 

Then out of no were came a golden beam of light. Hitting the God Stone then making like a big cloud. Then when it went away, there was a digimon standing there.

"What digimon is that?!" yelled Davis. 

"Finally, you are back!" yelled Swordmon. "I can finally finish what I started!!!!!!" Swordmon running to the strange digimon hoping to knock it over.

"Heaven's Gate!" yelled the digimon taking a sword then swiping it at Swordmon sending him back. 

"Wow! What kind of digimon is that?" asked Kari.

Digi Stats:

"I am the controller of Light, the maker of all good, I am Godmon! I attack with my Heaven's Gate sending evil into the gate making sure they never come out."

"We can only defeat Swordmon if you all at full power!" yelled Godmon "Guarding Of Light!" then around all the digimon came a blinding white light.

Augumon Warp Digivolved to… WarGreymon!

Gabumon Warp Digivolved to… MetalGarurumon!

Patamon Warp Digivolved to… Serphimon!

Gatomon Warp Digivolved to… Magnadramon!

Veemon Warp Digivolved to… Imperildramon!

Wormon Warp Digivolved to… GranKuwagamon!

Boyimon Warp Digivolved to… Phoenixmon!

Tentomon Warp Digivolved to… HerculesKabuterimon!

Hawkmon Warp Digivolved to… Valkyrimon!

Armadillomon Warp Digivolved to… Vikmon!

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon Digivolved to… Omegamon!

Serphimon, Magnadramon Digivolved to… Osupermon!

To Be Continued….. 

Will the Digidestions and Godmon be able to destroy Swordmon? Or will Swordmon destroy them? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Episode 13: The Future Of The Digital World

Augumon Warp Digivolved to… WarGreymon!

Gabumon Warp Digivolved to… MetalGarurumon!

Patamon Warp Digivolved to… Serphimon!

Gatomon Warp Digivolved to… Magnadramon!

Veemon Warp Digivolved to… Imperildramon!

Wormon Warp Digivolved to… GranKuwagamon!

Boyimon Warp Digivolved to… Phoenixmon!

Tentomon Warp Digivolved to… HerculesKabuterimon!

Hawkmon Warp Digivolved to… Valkyrimon!

Armadillomon Warp Digivolved to… Vikmon!

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon Digivolved to… Omegamon!

Serphimon, Magnadramon Digivolved to… Osupermon!

"NO! What oh well, no one can stop me! No one!" yelled Swordmon.

"I did it once Swordmon!" yelled Godmon "I can do it again! Angel wing!" and out of his hands came two wings swiping Swordmon again across the chest. 

"Satan's Fork!" yelled Swordmon, then out of his chest came a giant red pitch fork at Godmon knocking him over.

"Omega Canon!" yelled Omegamon. Hitting Swordmon back a little.

"Holy Gate!" yelled Osupermon. Knocking Swordmon backwards on the ground. 

"All together!" yelled Godmon getting up from the ground.

"Mega Death! Fenrir Sword! Dimension Scissors! Giant Scissors! Viking Axe! Thorn Throw! Star Light Explosion! Sword Of Truth! Holy Gate!" yelled all the digimon blowing Swordmon backwards pushing him into the ground. 

"Now to imprison him! Gate Of Holiness!" yelled Godmon. Then from the sky came a gate that had the simple of god on it. And stopping behind Swordmon. Swordmon then getting up and being sucked into the gate.

"What is happing to m…..ahhhhh!" yelled Swordmon being pulled into the gate even more. 

"Everybody, if you fire your attacks at once, it will push him back and send him in," said Godmon. All the digimon nodded there heads and were ready for the final attack.

"Mega Death! Fenrir Sword! Dimension Scissors! Giant Scissors! Viking Axe! Thorn Throw! Star Light Explosion! Sword Of Truth! Light With Hope! Controller Of Light!" screamed all the digimon. Firing they attacks at Swordmon. Pushing Swordmon back then giving the gate what it needed to suck him in and it did. Then sucking Swordmon in and the gate then closed.

"We did it," said Tai.

"We beat him," said Matt.

"We may have won the battle," said Godmon "But the war isn't over."

"What do you mean? We defeated Swordmon," said T.K.

"You might think we have but look, the areas without the God Stones are still dark. If we truly destroyed him the Digital World would be free of evil. All the evil would be destroyed because we destroyed the core of the evil and controller," said Godmon.

"You mean?! All the evil digimon we have faced were creations of Swordmon?" said Matt.

"Yes, Kimeramon wasn't created by Ken, it was created by Swordmon which gave Ken the idea of creating him. Apolcymon, was one of his greatest creation. Then he created Daiboramon. He has created all the evil in the Digital World. And I am afraid, that we can't defeat him," Godmon told everybody.

"Never say that!" yelled T.K. " Never say we can't defeat someone. After all we made it this far! We are the Digidestions!"

"I know you ha….." before Godmon could go on they heard a loud boom and the sky turned black. "He has gotten out!" yelled Godmon.

"Eternal Darkness!" yelled a voice hitting all the digimon and Godmon knocking them to the ground. 

"Wait, Genni told me something!" thought Godmon "What was it! Hope, Light, Courage and Friendship will let two digimon digivole to the heights level. Well, Osupermon has Hope and Light, and Omegamon has Friendship and Corage…….." thought Godmon then yelling said "Osupermon, Omegamon get the God Stone!"

Both digimon had no clue of why they were doing it. They picked up the stone and a blinding white light surround the two digimon.

Omegamon, Osupermon Jogress Shinka……. Ultimatemon!

"Ultimatemon?!" asked Tai.

Digi Stats:

Ultimatemon, jogress form of Omegamon and Osupermon. Hands of WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon. It's face is split up between Sephimon and Magnadramon. Highest ranking level for a Data and Vaccine digimon. A Light Warp digimon. Attacks with Mega Canon or Ultimate Sword. 

"Ha! No matter how many times you Digivolve you can never defeat me!" yelled Swordmon.

"Yeah," said Ultimatemon, "We can sure as hell try! Ultimate Sword!" putting his two hands together making one giant sword. Powering it up turning the back of it orange, the top blue and the middle parts yellow and pink. "FIRE!" From the tip of the sword out came the four colors hitting Swordmon making him in pain. Still hitting him Godmon thought he could help and so did all the other digimon. 

"God's Guardian!" then out of Godmon came a white light hitting Swordmon as well, and Ultimatemon's attack still going on. 

"Mega Death! Fenrir Sword! Dimension Scissors! Giant Scissors! Viking Axe! Thorn Throw! Star Light Explosion!" yelled all the other digimon hitting Swordmon as well as all the other attacks. Then they all stopped thinking that would have gone it. But Swordmon was still alive and strong.

"Ultimate Sword! God's Guardian! Mega Death! Fenrir Sword! Dimension Scissors! Giant Scissors! Viking Axe! Thorn Throw! Star Light Explosion!" yelled all the digimon.

The attacks heading strait for Swordmon when he yelled "Dark Shield!" he pulled his wings off of him and used them as a shield. Swordmon flying in the air hoping that the attacks would miss him. But he was wrong the attacks hit him breaking his shield knocking him to the ground. Then getting up the kids saw black stuff that looked like oil springing out of him, from ever side. "I have to admit," he said taking a breath "Wait! No I don't! I don't have to admit anything to you little kids! You haven't seen my most powerful attack! Controller Of HELL!!!!!!!" everything then turned red, and all of it went into Swordmon, then firing it at the kids. But just before it hit then, the digivices started to glow, making a giant shield blocking his attack. But Swordmon's attack was too powerful and broke the shield hitting all the digimon even Godmon sending then to the ground and making them de-digivolve into they baby stages except for GranKugamon. "Ha ha ha! Even your Digivices COULDN'T STOP ME!!! HA HA HA HA!"

"There is nothing I can do," thought Godmon "Have we really lost forever. Unless, I sacrifice myself." "Hey Swordmon! You want me, come and get me!" yelled Godmon.

"Ha! Fine I will! Controller Of HELL!!!!!" yelled Swordmon firing his attack at Godmon blowing him into pieces. "Now that he is out of the way, I will have no problem destroying you! Controller Of Darkness!!!" the attack heading for all the digimon then GranKugamon jumping in the way taking the attack sending him to Leafmon.

"LEAFMON!!!!!!" yelled Ken. Then we started to glow pink. The same with all the other Digidestions, except they glowed the color of their crests. Stopping Swordmon in his tracks. 

"AHHH!" yelled Swordmon. Then the last God Stone started to glow and went over to Swordmon then exploded! Destroying Swordmon but before he was totally gone, he said "I will come back one day! And you wont have little God Stones or Godmon to stop me!!!! Ha ha ha!" he yelled then disappeared. 

"We won!" yelled Kari "Hey T.K. we did it!" Kari looking around but not seeing T.K.

"Poyomon, were are you?" asked SnowBotamon Gatomon's baby stage. Then they found both of them, but they had red stuff around them.

To Be Continued….. 

Is Swordmon really destroyed? And what happened to T.K. and Poyomon? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Episode 14: Prom Night

"T.K.!" yelled Kari "Where are you?!"

"Poyomon! Poyomon!" yelled SnowBotamon. Both of them looking around for them and they found them. But there was a red liquid surrounding both of them.

"What happened?!" said Matt running over to his fallen brother.

"Why is Poyomon bl…ee….ding?" asked SnowBotamon.

"I guess Swordmon's attack hit him," said Chibimon Veemon's Baby stage. 

"Ken why are you over there?" asked Tai looking over at Ken. "And what are you starring at?" Tai walking over to Ken batting him on the back asking him what is wrong. 

"Its Leafmon, look I am loosing him again," said Ken starting to cry. "I'm loosing him again, I can't loose him."

Leafmon then saying "Thank you for everything Ken."

"For what?" asked Ken still crying.

"For always be there for me, thank you K….e…n…" said Leafmon then disappearing in his arms. Ken then falling to the ground. 

"Not again, I have lost him! I have lost my best FRIEND!!!!" yelled Ken. "I gatta go," said Ken. Then getting up crying and walking away to the nearest TV to get home."

"We have to get him to a hospital fast!" yelled Matt.

Real World In the hospital-

"Kari Kamiya," said the nurse "You may go in now." Kari then going up and into the room were T.K. was.

"Kari," said T.K. "Before I go…."

"Save your breath, T.K." said Kari. 

"I just need to tell you I love you with all…." T.K. then taking a big breath then saying "my heart."

"I will always love you too," said Kari bending down kissing T.K. on the lips.

"I will miss you….Ka..r…I," said T.K. then the heart monitor went beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"T.K." said Kari with tears coming down from her eyes. Then walking out of the door. Tai running over to Kari hugging her walk out of the hospital with the other Digidestions coming behind them with Matt in back crying his head off.

Two days later-

"Kari hurry it up!" yelled Tai to his sister. "We have to get to the prom!" Kari then coming down the stairs with a beautiful dress on.

"I'm read," said Kari.

Ken's house-

"I have lost everybody, I have lost Sam, I have lost Wormmon, and my best friend I have also lost T.K." mumbled Ken in his bed. "I don't know what to do, I have evil thoughts in my head. Because all of my friends are gone. But, I must do this!" yelled Ken. Getting out of his bed picking up his digivice and getting ready to go to the Digital World. "Digi Port……."

"Ken," said a voice. "Stop, you haven't lost me," said the same voice. "Don't turn back to evil again Ken." Then Ken turned around and saw a ghost but a friendly ghost. It seemed like T.K.'s ghost. 

"T.K.?" asked Ken.

"Ken, I might not be living but I will always be with you, I am always your friend. And you haven't lost me, or Wormon not even Sam. We are always watching over you my friend," said T.K. then disappeared. 

Dance-

Tai seeing Kari on a chair all by herself thought it would cheer her up by talking to her so he went over to her and sat down. "Kari, I am so sorry for you," said Tai. Kari just looking at him with a evil look in her eye. "I can't do anything," thought Tai so he got up and walked away.

Davis then coming over to her sitting down then saying "Listen Kari, I know how you feel."

Kari then snapped at Davis saying, "You will never know what I am going threw!"

"Gee, what did I do this time?" he asked to himself. Then picturing something in his head. 

Imagination-

T.K. was in a cage and someone was poking him with a pitchfork. It was Davis dressed up like Satan. 

Real Time-

"He he he, I hope he thoughts in hell," Davis said to himself as he got up and walked away.

Chibimon looking for SnowBotamon hoping that he could make her feel better. Finally he found her, sitting down next to her saying "Are you ok?"

SnowBotamon turning around looking at him. With the look saying go away I don't want to talk. Chibimon then walking away thinking.

Imagination-

Patamon was in a cage in hell, and a pitchfork was pocking him. The person/digimon that was poking him was Veemon dressed like the devil.

Real Time-

"He he he, I want him to rot in hell," he said to himself.

"Everybody now the person that you all wanted one of the best bands in Japan…… Matt Ishida!" said Mr. Fugyama.

"Ok everybody," said Matt. "This is a song called Perfect Day by Elton John. Hit it guys!" yelled Matt. The crowd cheering for Matt as he started to sing. "They she stumbles falling, to her knees I think she tripped on reality. I have witnessed tragic comedies."

Kari thinking to herself as she still heard Matt singing. "At least I know he loved me," she thought. "It wasn't my fault, but it was! I know I could have done something but I couldn't! I just couldn't!" she yelled in her head.

"That is the world in which's she leads. Troubles blooming, innocence now fades still she's dry though all the rain there's no purpose she has yet to crave, she is like a big dog on parade. I can't figure this one out I've no words here to explain. She will just have enough perfect day……….." sung Matt then he ended. The crowd cheered like there was no tomorrow. 

"I will always love you T.K." said Kari in her head.

Then there was a little white shining light above Kari's head and then it turned into T.K.'s head on a cloud. T.K. then whispered, "I will always love you too, Kari."

The End

   [1]: mailto:sh@t



End file.
